legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hyrule
Hyrule, also known as the Land of Hyrule, Hyrule Kingdom, and Land of the Gods, is the name of the kingdom that serves as the iconic setting for a majority of the games in the Zelda series. It is usually depicted as a beautiful and prosperous land blessed with deep forests, tall mountains, vast lakes, a barren desert, great cities, villages, and many ancient temples hidden throughout. Before the kingdom was established, the land was simply known as the Surface. Once ruled by the goddess Hylia as an unnamed land in ancient times, it became established as the Kingdom of Hyrule by the descendants of her mortal incarnation. The sacred bloodline that was started by the Link and Zelda of Skyward Sword would go on to become known as the Royal Family of Hyrule. At the northern center of Hyrule is seated Hyrule Castle, where the family reside, and a bustling town surrounded by a stonewall, populated mostly by the Hylians and a variety of shops. To the west of the kingdom can often be seen a desert, forests to the south and south-east and a mountain range to the east and north-east. The kingdom has its own long and unique history with many wars and conflicts over the Triforce, deities, legendary relics, historical heroes and villains. It is connected to a variety of different realms or universes via magical artifacts and portals, including but not limited to the Sacred Realm, the Twilight Realm, its own direct parallel world Lorule and, to a lesser extent, Termina. The story of the Sacred Realm and the Triforce would shape Hyrule's future in the centuries that followed its establishment, becoming the basis of its providence. It is also home to a multitude of different races and tribes, each inhabiting a different part of the country and sometimes protecting its legendary relics and guarding its temples. After the birth of the Gerudo thief from the western desert, Ganondorf, who wishes to conquer the kingdom for himself using the Triforce's tremendous power, a young hero clad in a green tunic and armed with the legendary Master Sword will often rise up to save the land from destruction and defeat him. The hero is often assisted in this effort by the kingdom's young princesses, traditionally named Zelda. This would become a repeated history that would doom Hyrule on several occasions, one account resulting in its destruction by the Great Flood. Following the flood, it was succeeded by a new kingdom named after it. Known Locations: * Kokiri Forest * Lost Woods * Death Mountain * Zora's Domain * Lake Hylia * Kakariko Village/Graveyard * Lon Lon Ranch * Gerudo Valley/Lanayru Desert * Hyrule Field * Hyrule Castle/Hyrule Castle Town/Ganon's Castle * Temple of Time/Chamber of Sages/Sacred Realm/Evil Realm * Snowpeak Mountain * Ordon Woods/Ordon Village/Fanon Woods * Great Fairy Fountains * Bridge of Eldin * Sanctuary * Pyramid of Power Known inhabitants * Link * Saria * Mido * The Great Deku Tree/Sprout * The Kokiri * The Gorons * Darunia * The Zoras * King Zora De Bon XVI * Princess Ruto * Lord Jabu-Jabu * Princess Zelda/Sheik * Impa * King of Hyrule * Ganondorf/Ganon/Agahnim * The Gerudo * Nabooru * Kotake and Koume (Twinrova) * Rauru/Kaepora Gaebora * The Deku * The Hylians * The Sheikah * Happy Mask Salesman * Malon, Talon, Mr. Ingo, Epona * Dampe * Great Fairies * Navi * Hylia * Midna * Skull Kid * Dwarven Blacksmiths * Sahasrahla * Syrup * Old Man (Sanctuary) Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossovers This was when Hyrule was introduced to foreign creatures known as Pokémon. In an unknown incident, a girl named Zelda (also known as Zelda II to tell her and the princess apart) entered Hyrule through the Kokiri Forest, and aided a boy named Link, and his guardian fiary, Navi, to restore peace to the vast land. Numerous Pokémon scattered to seek inhabitance in various environments suitable for their typing, and they were soon reunited throughout their adventures. They weren't capable of evolving until seven years later, when Link, Navi, and Zelda II woke up inside the Temple of Light and thwarted the darkness set by the King of Evil. Mewtwo, Zelda II's closest friend and mentor, was in charge of the large group. After Ganon's defeat by the Hero of Time, there was an ancient evil emanating from the Lanayru Desert. Impa witnessed Bongo's seal of the corrupt Goddess of the Sands, Namira, as well as her love servants who were the Hylians that surrendered to her. Eons had passed, and Namira rose again, plaguing the land with perversion and nightmares. Thankfully, through a lucid dream, Zelda II and Mewtwo helped thwart Namira with Link who has recovered from her thrall. Several months later, the Castle and the Town were finally rebuilt from the ground up, and Zelda has been coronated from Princess to Queen. During the ceremony, the Sages enlisted their own prestigious team of 6 Pokémon, and Mewtwo shall also become a Trainer if things go awry. Link and Zelda II had been knighted as Sir and Dame, and they were official members of the Royal Guard. After the Pokémon should breed, there will be more options for any future Trainers. Link has assisted the Pokémon inhabitants as their own breeder, and there were some advancements as well: weapons, gear, and houses were enhanced thanks to the Steel-Types, the addictive sweet treat known as chocolate was introduced, the Gerudo and Sheikah tribes had been repopulated thanks to Mewtwo's cloning, their quality of life has been improved thanks to attempts of utilizing electricity and advanced science and technology; construction was quicker thanks to more efficient labor by the Fighting and Steel-Types, even those learning Horn Drill, Crabhammer, Mega Horn, and other techniques as tools, as well as introducing a sperm bank within a spacious area in the Spirit Temple with some enticing customs used by the Gerudo. Hyrule was the main, and only, setting for all stories, including The Lost Legend of Namira; The Sheikah's Curse; Brought Together, Torn Apart; Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Deku Tree, A Night of Pleasantness, and Coronation and Dreams. The Pokémon are as follows: Kanto Pokémon (Child Stage): Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Caterpie, Pidgey, Rattata, Spearow, Ekans, Pikachu, Sandshrew, Nidoran (Female), Nidoran (Male), Clefairy, Vulpix, Oddish, Paras, Venonat, Diglett, Meowth, Psyduck, Poliwag, Mankey, Growlithe, Abra, Machop, Geodude, Ponyta, Slowpoke, Magnemite, Farfetch'd, Doduo, Seel, Shellder, Gastly, Onix, Krabby, Voltorb, Cubone, Koffing, Rhyhorn, Chansey, Kangaskhan, Horsea, Goldeen, Staryu, Mr. Mime, Scyther, Pinsir, Magikarp, Lapras, Eevee (5), Kabuto, Dratini, Mew Johto Pokémon (Child Stage): Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Sentret, Hoothoot (Pokémon), Spinarak, Shuckle, Heracross, Larvitar, Mareep, Magby, Elekid, Mantine, Remoraid, Yanma, Skarmory, Misdreavus, Houndour, Murkrow, Sneasel, Snubbull, Tyrogue (3), Marill, Natu, Girafarig, Phanpy, Slugma, Celebi Kanto Pokémon (Adult Stage): Ivysaur, Venusaur (evolved), Charmeleon, Charizard (evolved), Blastoise, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidorino, Clefairy, Ninetales, Wigglytuff, Parasect, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Arcanine, Poliwhirl, Alakazam, Machamp, Golem (Pokemon), Rapidash, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Dewgong, Cloyster, Haunter, Gengar (evolved), Kingler, Electrode, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhydon, Chansey, Kangaskhan (no joey), Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, Magmar, Pinsir, Gyarados, Lapras, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonair, Mewtwo, Mew Johto Pokémon (Adult Stage): Bayleef, Meganium (evolved), Quilava, Typhlosion (evolved), Croconaw, Feraligatr (evolved), Furret, Noctowl, Ariados, Shuckle, Heracross, Larvitar, Ampharos, Elekid, Mantine, Octillery, Yanma, Skarmory, Steelix, Crobat, Bellossom, Misdreavus, Houndour, Houndoom (evolved), Murkrow, Sneasel, Granbull, Hitmontop, Slowking, Kingdra, Marill, Scizor, Girafarig, Sunflora, Espeon, Umbreon, Xatu, Donphan, Magcargo, Celebi Hoenn Pokémon: Sceptile (Deku), Metagross, Latios and Latias, Mightyena, Taillow, Rayquaza, Lombre, Gardevoir, Manectric, Sharpedo, Jirachi, Altaria, Castform, Deoxys, Tropius, Banette, Torkoal, Camerupt, Linoone, Absol, Breloom, Zangoose, Flygon, Kecleon The following settlements have these typing: Kokiri Forest/Lost Woods: Bug/Grass Death Mountain: Fire/Rock/Ground Zora's Domain: Water/Ice Lake Hylia: Water/Ice, Flying-Types/Dragonair (flew south for the winter) Lon Lon Ranch: Normal Gerudo Valley: Psychic/Electric Hyrule Field: Ghost (at night), sometimes Hoothoot/Noctowl Hyrule Castle (child): Fighting/Poison Kakariko Village: Steel Kakariko Village (7 years) Steel/Poison/Fighting Graveyard: Ghost/Dark Zelda II currently resides there, specifically at the Kakariko Graveyard in the late Dampe's shed with Link, that is until he would make the decision on moving to Lake Hylia or somewhere within the deep forest. Before her emergence, she and her team were all mysteriously transported from the Pokemon World. Rumors speculated that the Ancient Sage of Light, Rauru, was primarily responsible taking them there, presumably at night to avoid discretion as well as a dark pursuer. This process disbanded her from her comrades excepting the 6 she had on hand as they met Link and Navi within the forest. By the time she was successful on assisting them in their seven-year journey, she can only go to the Temple of Light and give permission for Rauru to transport her between worlds freely. That was till his apparent death in the Dark World/Evil Realm; Mewtwo later does the same. It was also once corrupted as the Evil Realm/Dark World when Ganon broke loose, then it was restored by Zelda II's wish using the reunited Triforce. Ultimate Story It made its first official appearance in The Journey Through Kanto. Ash Ketchum was warped to Hyrule after dealing with one setback after another from Erica's subordinates. He was able to find Link and challenged him to a Pokémon battle, thereby earning his 5th Gym Badge, the Triforce Badge. In The Return to Hyrule, Tails concluded that the landscape has shifted rapidly in some areas, while others remained slow or stagnant. It's theorized that an unknown dark force is at play. It was also mentioned as the surface world from The Celestial Winx and the Skyward Hero of Courage. Of course, Hyrule was the main land during the Legend of the Clashing Sisters. Aside from the Forbidden Land, Glentina and her evil sister, Malbella, wound up in Hyrule. The former was following the latter sister in order to obtain the mystical pieces of the Triforce, which had scattered into 2 pieces after Malbella attained the Triforce of Power. Glentina teams up with Link and Zelda to restore peace, while Malbella and Ganondorf, with the Sages' execution thwarted, try to obtain the full form of the Ultimate Power that both malicious characters desire. Category:Worlds and Places Category:Destroyed Places Category:Worlds and Places in the Ultimate Story Category:Worlds and places protected Force of Hevenburg